


dulcet

by dragonsong (NekoAisu)



Series: FFXIV Minifics [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Fluff, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Patch 3.0: Heavensward Spoilers, Selectively Mute Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/dragonsong
Summary: For the ask:I love your work so much Omg you're killing me with how happy it makes me 😭❤️ There are not enough works out there for this great game and I'm so sooo glad you made a blog and write such amazing stories!! May I request something like everyone thinks wol is mute, but he just never really speaks and Haurchefant hearing his voice like months after he first met him? :D





	dulcet

**Author's Note:**

> this is softé

“Stay.”

Haurchefant freezes, halfway out the door and fully intent on leaving the Warrior of Light to rest for the night. He turns, looks at him, and asks, “Did you say something, my friend?”

The Warrior’s face takes on a near-impossible blush and he looks off to the side, staring at a chip in the floorboards when he repeats, “Stay.”

“If you are sure that my company is what you desire, I would be full glad to provide.”

He nods.

Haurchefant’s heart does a little hop-skip combo he’s taken to calling the “Accidental Heresy Jig.” He wishes to hold him, to sing ballads of the two short words they have shared, and ask why in Halone’s good grace he has never spoken before. The Warrior’s voice crackles from disuse, but is strong enough to be heard when he asks, “Sit?”

Haurchefant does as if under a thrall. He might as well be, with how thoroughly charmed he has been by his dear friend’s voice and kindnesses, and does not seek to be free of it. He perches on the end of the bed in fear of fracturing their vain attempt at propriety. To invite him to stay late into the night when all others are asleep is quite nearly an invitation to partake in carnal pleasures.

The thought sends heat rushing from tip to toe. He gives what he hopes is a patient and encouraging smile. The Warrior scoots over to where he is with eyes flicking throughout the room. It takes him a long moment before he manages, “Sleep beside me?”

And if Haurchefant gets even so much as a wink of sleep that night, it would prove to be a miracle. Even a moment spent with his eyes closed is an affront to the blessed being before him. He finds it a trial worthy of knighthood to refrain from reaching out and brushing his hair back in the middle of the night, or to do something less tame but no less affectionate.

Haurchefant would like to kiss him.

He all but vibrates with want, drawing close from the ever-present cold and intention both. He waits and attempts to sleep. It does not come. When the sun begins to rise and bathe the room in early morning light, he gives in.

With gold spilling across them and turning the act to that of a holy mandate, Haurchefant leans in and places a soft kiss on their forehead. He cannot manage much more, given that he wakes barely a second afterward, but the Warrior only draws closer and mumbles into his chest.

_“My love.”_

And Haurchefant is lost all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on:  
tumblr | https://ffxivimagines.tumblr.com/  
twitter | twitter.com/FlamingAceKiri  
discord | NekoAisu#7099


End file.
